Behind the Blue Door
by WolfLuvr1977
Summary: An emotional scene between Danny and Jamie after the Blue Templar investigation is revealed to the rest of the Reagan's. One Shot. I thought a scene like this was missing from the season finale. Reviews are appreciated.


**Takes place during the 1st season finale. I do not own Blue Bloods and do not wish to pretend otherwise. Please Review, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Danny's mind was still reeling from Jamie's story about the Blue Templar. How could this happen? Right under the nose of NYPD's finest…right under the nose of his father. He took another sip of his drink and looked around the room. Everyone had cleared out, his dad to his office and his grandfather to the store to get some more liquor (they were going to need it). Erin went home to be with her daughter, and Jamie…where was Jamie?<p>

Danny remembered his youngest brother going upstairs a while ago but didn't remember him coming back down. He drank the last of his scotch and went to look for Jamie. He sighed as he started to ascend the staircase, letting memories wash over him, but not overcome him. He remembered playing cops and robbers with Joe, having to carry Jamie up to his room when he had fallen asleep on the couch, walking down for his mom's funeral…and for Joe's.

He passed his and his siblings childhood rooms. Erin's was the closest to the stairs, then came Jamie's who was right next to his parent's. He looked down the hallway and remembered the countless races he had with his brothers on the chestnut floor and the bumps and bruises sustained from falling on it. He smiled remembering the time that Danny had bet Joe his allowance that he could beat him in a race. Jamie knew that Danny would win so he strategically placed himself in a nook towards the middle of the hall. After he had said go and his two older brothers took off, Jamie stuck out his foot and tripped Danny who fell flat on his face. Danny remembered being embarrassed and taking off after Jamie and Joe who could not stop laughing.

Danny passed by the nook where Jamie had been hiding, he passed by the room where he had spent 18 long years of his life and eventually made his way to the end of the hall. He quietly approached Joe's bedroom and slowly pushed open the blue door.

Jamie sat quietly on Joe's childhood bed. He slowly looked up until his eyes met his older brother's. Danny could tell that Jamie had been crying, which was something that he felt like doing himself, but couldn't.

"Hey kid" Danny said quietly before sitting down next to Jamie, "Haven't been in here in a while."

Jamie nodded and tried his best to swallow the knot in his throat, "You remember when mom and dad caught Joe trying to sneak out that night during his junior year?"

"Yeah" Danny said, remembering being woken up by his arguing brother and parents all those years ago, "He was trying to go to some party right?"

"No," Jamie said with a slight chuckle, "No, he wasn't going to a party"

"Then where was he going?"

"You remember his friend Teddy?" Jamie asked his oldest brother, he continued after Danny nodded, "Well Teddy's dad wasn't exactly father of the year. He was violent, abusive, unpredictable. Anyway, Teddy knew that our dad was a cop and he didn't want our family to get involved, he thought it would just make things worse. So Joe promised him that he wouldn't tell, but he also made Teddy promise that if he needed help he would tell Joe. That night, Teddy's mom decided to make a run for it and he asked Joe to rig his father's car so that it couldn't start and he couldn't follow them. Joe wasn't sneaking out, he was coming back in."

"He never told me that" Danny said solemnly.

"He told me when I started high school," Jamie said, looking at Joe's graduation cap that hung from the back of his door, "He knew I looked up to him and he didn't want me sneaking out to go to any parties just to try to be like him."

"He always looked out for you Jamie," Danny gently squeezed the back of his brother's neck to try and comfort him.

"He looked out for everyone," Jamie said, tears started making their way back to his icy blue eyes, "Teddy was his best friend and after that night he never saw him again. He always wanted to protect everyone but he never once thought about protecting himself."

"That sounds an awful lot like someone else that I know" Danny said, looking straight into Jamie's eyes.

"I'm sorry Danny, I wanted to tell you but-"

"I know buddy"

"They killed him Danny…they killed Joe…"

Danny could feel his eyes start to well up with tears as he watched Jamie break down. He let his baby brother rest his head onto his shoulder as he lost control of his emotions. He wrapped his arm around him and held tight, "We'll get 'em Jamie, we'll find 'em"

Frank watched his two son's from the end of the hall. The embrace of the two brothers, his sons, symbolized the toll that the Blue Templar had taken on his family. The pain, the sorrow and the anger. But he would bring them to justice, he would find his son's killer, even if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
